A Pair of Hearts
by Pomeitsos
Summary: The G-boys next mission takes them to a casino. It's so simple a case really. Catch a clumsy attacker. So when the winner of the next tournament is the most likely target what else can they do but take part? Slight Shonen-ai 12


Disclaimer: The author of this fan generated fiction does not own the characters of Gundam Wing, the World Poker Tour, a pair of sandals, or any sense what so ever… Don't sue above author and you won't get nothing.

Warnings: Slight Shonen-ai (I think?), and major stupidity

Enjoy!

**__**

A Pair of Hearts

Chapter One: A Chip and A Chair

"So what you got?"

Wufei glanced up from his hand. Keeping his expression calm, he laid down the cards. The man across from him went bug eyed and pushed the pile of chips toward him. Wufei simply scooped them up and left the table leaving the man to stare at the cards.

"I hearda beginners' luck, but a strait flush in spades?! That ain't natural…"

As Wufei walked back to where the other four former pilots were gathered, Duo looked over and smirked. At first he thought Wufei had lost the twenty dollars he had reluctantly lent, that is until he saw the small bag full of clinking sound.

"This I have to hear. I thought you said you've never played poker before Wu-man!"

"I haven't before just a moment ago."

"So… spill already!"

Trowa and Quatre eagerly stepped closer to hear the story. Heero remained his usual calm self, but possessed a small amused smirk on his face at Duo's antics.

"I asked a player to teach me the rules of the game. He did. Then he thought to boost my ego by tripling what ever I happened to win on the first hand. The cards were dealt, and I placed all my chips in. The three other players quickly equaled my bet. Two of them had two pairs, and the other had a full house. They thought I was beaten until I showed them my hand."

Duo sighed in agitation, "Which was??"

"7 through Jack in spades," Wufei replied calmly. Duo just stared for a moment then busted up laughing.

"Damn, Wu. How much?"

"180 dollars all told."

Quatre just shook his head. He would never underestimate a fellow pilot again. Then his expression turned serious. "Believe it or not, we are here for a reason. This casino, which happens to be owned by an uncle of mine, has been suffering from a series of attack-like 'accidents'."

Duo grinned at him, "Don't you mean accident-like attacks?"

"Actually, no I don't. Even though the incidents were clearly attacks, the people involved were never hurt. They insist it is all just an accident. It's rather strange. Almost as if the person attacking didn't know what they were doing."

"So why are _we_ here?" Heero asked. It seemed like something that could be handled by anyone. Not something usually handed to the Gundam Pilots.

Quatre sighed, "My uncle wanted the best on the job. So, until something bigger comes along, or more Preventers become available, it's up to us."

"Is there any connection between the victims?" Trowa asked.

"Yes," Quatre nodded, "All of the people attacked have won large amounts of money at the poker tables. That is all we have to go on."

"All right. So, we peruse the poker tables, watch for extremely lucky people, follow them and prevent attacks, right?" Duo said. A rather simple plan, but it was a simple case. Heero nodded, and the five went their separate ways. Quatre made sure to give each a fair amount of chips so they didn't look out of place.

Heero's brain was running loops trying to set the best course of action. _'Step one: Learn to play poker. Step two: Do not loose all the chips. Step three: Follow possible victims'_ he thought. He then nodded to himself deeming the course satisfactory.

One week later, Wufei had vehemently given up poker for good. It was not an honorable game. Nearly everyone in the game bluffed even when they had the foulest hand ever imaginable. They thought if they played it right they would win. Often they didn't. They wasted their money on cheep tricks.

It was not all bad. Wufei now had an extra $270 dollars to spend, not including the twenty dollars Duo had given and which he had returned. Trowa had also done quite well. He had more experience then Wufei, so he ended up with akin to five times as much as he started with. He said it was something like $500.

Heero, on the other hand (no pun intended), had become quite a celebrity. He quickly got the nickname "the Soldier" from his stance and threats to drastically shorten one's life. It seemed that people wanted to play against him just to try and read the guy. This resulted in a large amount of staring contests, and piles upon piles of poker chips. They didn't even bother with counting. The pot was close to $10,000 in chips.

Duo, in a strange twist, refused to tell how much he had won, leading Wufei to believe he had lost quite a bit. He half expected the braided one to come around begging for loans any day now.

The attacks, in the mean time, had stopped completely. Baffled, Quatre thought is was because they were recognized somehow, but he brushed that thought immediately. He was still pondering when Duo came in the door of the penthouse suite Quatre's uncle had provided for them.

"Q! I think I found out why there are no attacks recently!"

Quatre looked up. "Really? Why?"

"The World Poker Tour is coming to your uncle's casino in two weeks. Everyone and their poker playing cousins will be there. Or at least the ones that can afford the buy-in…"

"Wait a second," Quatre interrupted Duo's ramble, "What is the World Poker Tour?"

"Oh man, Quat! Your uncle owns a huge successful casino and you don't know what the World Poker Tour is?!" Duo sighed, "Ah well, no biggie. The World Poker Tour, WPT for short, is just what it says. There is a big TV crew that travels around the world holding poker tournaments. These people have the largest payouts in the entire Earth Sphere or the Colonies. The one coming here just happens to be one of the largest of the tournaments, with a payout of close to $3 million for first prize, and half that for second."

"Oh yes. I remember my uncle saying something about that yesterday. But doesn't the WPT play a different kind of poker?"

"Yeah, you could say that. The game is no limit hold-'em, the Cadillac of poker. It takes a minute to learn and a lifetime to master."

"My word Duo, you could be a host for the darn thing, you know so much about it."

"When the WPT came to L2 one year, it was pickpocket central. We ate pretty well that year…" Duo reminisced.

Suddenly Quatre thought of something he'd also heard from his uncle. "Hey Duo…"

"Yeah?"

"I heard a rumor about some really good player that calls himself 'Shinigami'. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Really? Thanks for the info, Q!" Duo saluted then bounced up to his room to wait for dinner.

Later that evening saw Quatre facing Heero at the restaurant table.

"Tell me again, why I have to enter this tournament?" Heero demanded.

"Oh come on, Hee-chan. The rest of us don't have enough spare change burning a hole in our pockets to get into the tournament. It's $10,000 just to get in at a table you know…" Duo scolded.

"Quatre does," Heero countered. It was a proven fact that the Winner family had more than enough spare change.

"Who do you think is paying the other fees, Heero," Quatre asked. There were a few fees that players buying in would have to pay.

"Besides Heero, all it takes to win a poker tournament is a chip and a chair," Duo added with a bright grin on his face.

"Point taken," Heero admitted, "but I have no idea how to play this no limit hold-'em poker."

Quatre looked at Duo for help. He didn't know either. Duo, on the other hand, knew quite a bit.

"Hold-'em poker is quite easy. The point is to make the best five card hand based on two individual cards, and five community cards. There is a dealer button to indicate who is the theoretical dealer. The player to the left of the button post the small blind, the player after that posts the big blind. They're called blinds because those players are placing money in the pot before they see their cards. You're dealt two cards. People bet or fold, then the first three community cards are placed on the table. That's called the flop. Got it so far?"

The entire table nodded enthralled by the telling of the rules, and Duo's overflowing knowledge of them.

"Okay. Then there is another big round of betting, or passing, which is called checking. Then the fourth card is dealt. That's called 'the turn' or 'fourth-street'. More betting, then the fifth card called 'the river', or occasionally 'fifth-street'. A final round of betting, then the players turn up their cards and see who wins.

"The game is called no limit because at any time a player can place all his or her chips into the pot. They call that going 'all-in'. Pretty cool, huh?"

Wufei spoke up for all of them. "Heero's doomed."

Two weeks later Heero stood in a line of other waiting players, ready to check in. He still had his doubts of whether or not he could get to the final table. Duo, after teaching him the basics and a few finer points, assured him he would have no problem.

Soon he was checked in and at his assigned table staring at others like him with equal piles of chips on the table. At the far end of the room, Quatre was taking his place as tournament overseer. He took the microphone handed to him and began, "Welcome to the 127th WPT tournament held here at Meridian Hotel and Casino… also know as the Meridian Poker Challenge. One note: the blinds will go up every hour, but are reset each day. And now without further ado… Shuffle up and deal!"

Roaring applause sounded and Quatre took a small bow and disappeared into the crowd. Heero turned to see the cards being dealt. He was in a position to not have to post a blind and have enough time to get thoughts collected for the first hand. Lifting up the corners of his two cards he saw a pair of jacks waiting for him. Remembering something Duo told him, "To attack is to win; to defend is to lose", he placed $2000 in the pot and watched as half the players folded.

The lights came up on the World Poker Tour's portable TV set. Set in the middle of the arena, with stands in the background, was a nice looking poker table. This table had cameras in place so the audience could see what the players hand held. Comfortable chairs surrounded the table, since poker often took quite some time to resolve itself.

The announcer cleared his throat and with great gusto said, "Welcome to the final table of the Meridian Poker Challenge, held as part of the World Poker Tour. Tonight, after five days of battling, it all comes down to these nine players. I'm your host, Haruki Kanbe. Now, lets meet our actors for this main event!"

The lights focused on the entry way where a young lady in a dealer's uniform stood.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce the dealer for tonight's final table, Julie Keyton. Julie has been at Meridian Casino for 12 years and has worked at various other casinos for 4 years before that. Not to mention she has got to be the most beautiful dealer in the place."

Julie smiled and tossed a few renegade deep brown curls over her shoulder. A bright smile was in her green eyes as well as her face as she walked down the entry way and took her place in front of the deck.

"In the first chair is Mr. Eric Higgin. He is sixth in chips with $502,000."

Eric had light blond hair and crystal blue eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. He looked sharp in a white shirt and tan pants. He was the picture of confidence.

"In the second chair is Mr. Gus Create. He is third in chips at $1,149,000."

Gus' pale skin contrasted with the dark blue shirt and pants he wore. He had no hair on his head, but his dark eyebrows over brown eyes suggested a brown or black hair color.

"Seventh in chips, and third chair, is Mr. Charles H. Round holding $493,000."

This player was decidedly dark. Dark brown skin, black hair, black eyes, and a deep green sweater with black pants strode down the walkway with an arrogant air. Cobalt blue eyes watched from behind the scenes for possible suspects and also for the their friends.

"Do I have this right? Ladies and Gentlemen it says here on my sheet that fourth chair goes to Mr. Heero Yuy. I don't know if this is a tribute of sorts to the pacifist leader we know, but this guy is second in chips and has been oddly nicknamed "the Soldier". His $1,438,000 is proof of his skill."

Dressed in a white, oriental style ensemble Quatre had obviously picked, Heero stalked down the path and sat without changing his expression once.

"And that's just the half way point folks. Next up at fifth chair is the Poker Fighter of the Isles himself, Mr. Scottie Braggart. The Luck of the Irish be with ye, because he's fifth in chips possessing a cool $657,000."

Intelligent hazel eyes sparkled from beneath a mop of fire red hair. Scottie had tan freckled skin and looked perfectly comfortable in his cream colored t-shirt and khakis. He winked at Julie, who blushed and decided to adjust her tie.

"From the wilds of Tennessee, this next player parked his horse outside. Mr. Willard McDouglas is our sixth chair and currently last place in chips at $285,000. Take it away partner!"

Heero's sharp ears picked up the distinct sound of spurs on cowboy boots and turned to see a stereotypical country hick. If the plaid shirt and faded and torn jeans were not enough, throw in the boots and a white Stetson hat and you get the general idea.

"Etiquette dictates that ladies go first, well this one has done just that. Megan Ryuota, known as "the Lady", is our chip leader and quite a looker as well."

"Haruki, stop flirting already!" yelled a voice in the background.

If Heero did not know any better, he would say that an older looking Relena stepped out. The woman's honey like hair was twisted into elegant swirls with curls framing her face. Her light blue eyes held many secrets and were accented by the flowing dress with long sheer sleeves and a slit to mid-thigh. Velvet trimmed, it matched her to the letter.

"If you thought a poker playing pacifist was crazy, get a load of this. Young or old he'll take your chips just the same. Eighth in chips at $366,000 he is also our eighth player. Here he is, the descendant of darkness himself, the being known only as Shinigami!"

Needless to say Heero was surprised, but true to form he hid it well. The lavender shirt that hid under a jean jacket with rolled up sleeves would have set off the violet in his eyes. If, that is, there weren't blue tinted sunglasses hiding them. With black jeans and shoes completing his outfit, and trademark grin and chestnut braid in place, he created a look that was certainly Duo Maxwell.

Duo pulled a quick salute to Heero who just glared back. Haruki went on not noticing the rising tension at the poker table. "Our final player tonight is a champion of two previously held tournaments. With $913,000 in his pocket, and an itch to get going, please welcome the Master of poker Kung Fu… Mr. Feng Yao."

With flowing grace, Yao made his way towards his opponents. In a gray suit with a silver tie contrasting his black hair and dark brown eyes, he looked formidable to the amateurs and less experienced at the table.

"And now, let's see what these people are playing for…"

The lights shifted to a table covered in stacks of bills. On either side was Trowa and Wufei. They both raised an eyebrow at seeing Duo at the table, but made nothing of it. The lights focused back on the table in the center where Julie was poised with a deck of cards.

"Okay, Julie. Shuffle up and deal!"

And she did just that. She placed the cards face up and spread them in an arc to show they were in order before mixing them thoroughly. As a professional she knew that a deck of cards is not completely randomized until it has been shuffled seven times, or there about. After she finished, she placed the button in front of Eric and dolled out two cards to each player.

Gus posted the small blind of $5,000 and Charles coolly placed twice that amount as the big blind. Heero tried to burn holes in his cards (he was still seething about Duo getting him into this when he could have done it himself). He couldn't contemplate long though, the action was on him and he had a solid and very favorable hand staring him in the face.

Grabbing a stack of chips he said, "Raise to 20,000," and placed the stack towards the center. Scottie folded, Willard called, Megan bowed out, and then it was Duo's turn. Duo calmly took his glasses and placed them on the crown of his head. He peeked at his cards again and shook his head.

"Now Heero, I know your mad, but I have a good reason. If you knew I was here you wouldn't do your best. You would simply leave it up to me, and who knows… I might not have made it to this table. Then where would you be?"

Heero simply kept glaring, but acknowledged the point with a gruff, "Hn."

"That's more like it! I call," Duo replied with a grin and pushed a stack in the pot. Yao, Eric, Gus, and Charles folded leaving Heero, Willard, and Duo in three way action. Julie gathered the chips and cards to her then took up her deck and dealt off the top card and placed the next three face up in the space for the community cards.

"The flop comes Ace, Jack, Ten… two diamonds," Haruki's voice sounded as he followed the actions of the game.

Heero looked at his hand again. He had a strait. Ace of clubs, King and Queen of spades, and the Jack and Ten of diamonds. He could bet and see if Willard, Duo, or the both of them, would fold. Or check and see what they do. Contemplating quickly, he tapped the table twice.

"Heero checks," Haruki intoned.

Willard glanced at Heero and, thinking the other player was backing off, placed a pile of higher value chips in the pot.

"Willard bets 20,000."

Duo looked at Heero, then Willard and grinned. "Didn't take you for the 'wait and see' type…" He called the bet calmly. Heero copied not five seconds later. Julie discarded one and dealt the turn.

"The turn is the Jack of spades."

tap tap

"Heero checks."

Willard grinned like a maniac. Heero didn't like that. He was giving himself away. He knew Duo saw it too, because he was certainly better at reading people than Heero himself was.

With a small insane giggle Willard started pushing all his chips in. Duo face didn't change, but his eyes took on a look of glee.

"Willard is all in."

Duo stared Willard right in the face and with a Shinigami grin he answered, "Call." Then he perked up and turned towards Heero. "Oi, Hee-chan! What beats a strait?" he asked in all innocence.

"Flush, Full House, Four of a Kind, Strait Flush, Royal Flush," he smirked back. Heero guessed that Duo had to have one of those to call a $245,000 bet when it could leave him with little in the way of chips. And without even blinking. Heero tossed his cards to Julie. Loosing $40,000 was little in the long run of this poker game, anyway.

"So glad to see you trust me," Duo called almost lovingly to Heero. He just gave Duo a look that said "Just win the hand, _baka_". Julie placed the river card on the table… a six of hearts.

"Turn up your cards please, gentlemen," Julie politely asked.

Willard smugly turned over his cards to reveal a three of clubs and a two of hearts…

…And the entire audience face faulted. Heero was tempted to stand up and smack the idiot over the head and be done with him.

"Damn… this is easier than I thought" Duo shook his head and turned over the Jack and Ten of hearts.

"Shinigami wins the pot, and Willard goes out on the first hand." Haruki said still shocked by the terrible play. He was amazed the guy even made it to the final table.

Heero took his guard up a notch. Willard was high on the list of suspicious people now.

Willard just shrugged and left the table slipping into the shadows of defeat.

A/N: Well? How is it? I got this idea watching the WPT on TV so be kind about discrepancies. I'll be using a combo of internet style and TV style so you wont know who has what until the end of the hand even if a player is all in. Confusions about the rules or slang? Let me know in a review and I'll provide answers as best as I can.

Thanks for reading! May be a while for an update unless I get hit by my muses.

By the way to cover my bases, "Oi" means "Hey" in Japanese for those who don't know.

Sayonara!


End file.
